


Anything you want

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is basically porn, y'all.





	Anything you want

She loves it when it happens.  
On the bed with Peter, sitting comfortably between his legs.  
Watching tv.  
Her legs spread widely, so that Peter can tease her clit.  
"What do you wanna watch, auntie?" he asks softly in her ear, before biting her lobe.  
She moans softly when he touches a sensitive spot of her clit.  
"Anything you want"  
Her breath quickens when he starts to graze his finger against her sensitive clit fastly. She feels it getting harder and harder and her cunt gets even wetter.  
Her nephew laughs softly.  
"You're so wet, auntie... do you want me to stop teasing you? Do you wanna come?" He sucks an hickey in her neck and she moans loudly.  
"Yes! Yes! Make me cum!"  
Peter gets up, letting her lay on the bed. He slides two fingers inside her and he licks her clit as if it is a lollipop.  
"Oh, fuck! Peter! That's it!" She screams, and he sucks her clit, like he does when she says something that makes him happy.  
"Such a slut... are you my slut, auntie?"  
His fingers move even faster inside of her and he starts sucking her more intensely.  
"Yes!" She's practically tearing up because of the pleasure. "I am your slut! Only yours!"  
He finally touches her soft spot inside of her, and she screams in pleasure as she comes hard.  
He keeps going until she feels oversensitive, then he stops and he kisses her, so that she can taste herself.  
"Will you give always give me anything I want, auntie?"  
"Yes..." she says in a whisper, slowly closing her eyes.  
"Anything you want".


End file.
